Let's Watch A Movie
by blackandred34
Summary: This is some stupid idea I got


**So I am trying to increase the madam secretary stories why doesnt anybody post this days... I have nothing to DO! And this super craxy sory came to me (Crazy wild imagination)**

 **I AM HERS**

At U.V.A. Henry was known as their hot,married and father of one teacher but that was basically all they knew about him, because of his wife's job they both kept their life on the low trying not to become bigger targets. Of course a hot teacher always had his groopies and a couple of girls that were considered to be sexually harassing him such as Rebecca Clark or 'The cult leader' as Elizabeth many times called her, Elizabeth trusted Henry and knew he wouldn't cheat on her and really had no reason to be jealous when she had the U.S. best opertives flirting with her on daily bases and Henry felt the same way they actually laughed about everything their 'fans' have been doing.

One day in school some channel made this documentary about Elizabeth and Dalton of course it didnt show many things but he wanted to test his students see if they admired them or not...

"Hello class so you propably already got that we are watching a movie today... A documentary was made last week on some CIA agents around the director so I wanted your beliefs in C.I.A.'s ethics..."Henry said with a smile as he prepped the computer

"None!"A student yelled and the class laughed

"C.I.A. people are amazing they protect you with their lifes..."The cult leader said and all Henry could think was _if only she knew..._

* * *

The documentary started with the producer giving a speech "I always wanted to know what is like behind the scenes pf everything that's is why I do what I do and today we get to know the C.I.A. and the director's inner circle behind the scenes"

Midway thought the documentary it was Elizabeth in her office with Isabelle

"All I am saying is if you are..."Elizabeth was explaining something to Isabelle about their case when Dalton came in

"Sir!"Isabelle said and stand up

"Dont worry Isabelle... Bess I need you on the ground yesterday I am very sorry but I was trying to avoid sending people in apparently there is no other way..."Dalton said and gave her a look which she knew meant _I am sorry for doing this.._

"Well It is the job sir.."Elizabeth started saying when Isabele cutted

"Tell Henry to visit more often.."

"I would If I didnt think he would go all husband on our men sir"She said and they all laughed

Producer:It should be noted that the opertive had to pull a 'disapearance act' as they call it on her husband for a week afte this scene was filmed

"So what do you guys think of the CIA so far?"Henry asked he saw the movie before but didnt think they would make the connection

"Do we know the blonds ones number?"Jasper asked and everybody laughed, He was the player of the school "I am dead serious... she hot"

"Well she is happily married..."Henry said and tried to smile. _Yeah okay he do not know but some respect for her wedding would be nice_

"So? She is 24 years old what are the chances she is happily married?"He asked and laugh really not getting it

"Very Very big!"He was too serious so everybody got scared "Let's just continue..."

In the end there were interviews with the agents and first was conrad.

 _"So Director who is your favorite 'student'?"The interviewer asked with always a smile on her face_

 _"Easy... McCord that girl is turning better than me..."He answered with the smile he always had when talkingabout his student_

 _"How did you discover her..."_

 _"A frined of mine suggested her quite frankly I bought him 60 dolar scotch the day after"Conrad said with a smile_

 _"So happily married, incredible job and not a person in here calls you anything less than perfection... how do you do it?"The interviewer asked_

 _"Well it does have to do with the people I surround myself with... you know and when you do this job it is not a big list..."_

 _"So any flaws anything?"The interviewer was obviously having fun with this interview_

 _"Well there are things you do to people and say to people you love that you just wish you didnt... I mean everytime my husband comes home and tells me about his class and students and all I can tell him is work was good Isabelle and Conrad say hi you know it takes a toll on you... or everytime I have to pull the disapearing act on him and all he knows is that I went to work this morning..."_

 _"Wow well love concers all guess you dont need to be worried"_

 _And the interview was with Henry_

 _"So Doctor McCord we are very happy you could give us another side of the story in this"_

 _"The pleasure is mine" Henry answered with a smile_

The whole class was looking at him wide-eyed at the new information

"Focus on the screen people"He said and laughed


End file.
